1. Field: The present invention is directed toward a gem faceting kit, and particularly toward such a kit housed within a portable container.
2. State of the Art: Faceting machines are used to grind precious gems to present a desired configuration of planar faces or facets. These facets provide the gem with its particular light reflecting characteristics. The beauty of a gem is largely dependent upon its facets.
A faceting machine typically has some form of a base in which is mounted a motor and a vertical rotating arbor. A grinding wheel, commonly known as a lap wheel, is mounted to the arbor. The base of the machine is typically mounted to a bench to hold the base and other parts of the faceting machine in place. However, some faceting machines are available in which the base rests on top of a table under its own weight.
Extending upward from the base is a vertical mast, which is typically a cylindrical rod. A faceting head is slidingly attached to the mast to slide up and down at various vertical locations. A gem is mounted to a dop stick, which is in turn mounted to the faceting head. The faceting head includes mechanisms for reorienting the gem with respect to the lap wheel such that the gem can be ground against the lap wheel at various desired angles and vertical positions to thus facet the gem.
A rinse dispenser, which is some form of liquid container, is typically mounted above the lap wheel to dispense a rinse liquid, such as water, upon the lap wheel as a gem is being faceted. A catch basin, which is a bowl-like container, is typically mounted about the lap wheel to catch liquid and debris from the lap wheel as a gem is faceted. Some type of drain system is also commonly included, such as a tube attached to the catch basin, to drain waste from the catch basin. A lamp is commonly positioned to illuminate the faceting area.
Such faceting machines are convenient and useful for the home hobbyist. Faceting machines themselves are not typically designed to be conveniently transported, however, but are designed to be left in one place, particularly with table-mounted models. Even smaller versions of gem faceting machines typically have bases which are about 10 inches wide and about 14 to 16 inches long. It is not uncommon for a person to have an entire room devoted to the materials necessary to engage in gem faceting.
However, many persons who engage in gem faceting as a hobby, or as a business, may for various reasons wish to facet gems while traveling, at gem shows, or on vacation. With the aforementioned gem faceting machines, it would be inconvenient or impractical to transport all of the materials necessary to engage in gem faceting in the usual travelling environment.
There remains a need for a conveniently portable gem faceting kit which has all of the necessary items for engaging in gem faceting. Such a kit would desirably stored within a compact and portable container, which can be taken with the user while travelling or vacationing. Such a kit would preferably be small and light enough to be carried by a user and easily set up, for example, in a motel room, camper, or motor home.